The present invention relates to a shock absorbing baseball bat and more particularly to an improved structure shock absorbing baseball bat that is simple to manufacture and that has improved characteristics.
Though shock absorbing baseball bats are known from the prior art, in particular with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,948 (Aug. 28, 1990) by the present inventor, the shock absorbing baseball bat of the present invention offers features not previously found in the bats of the prior art.
The above mentioned prior art reference cites an elastic ring member, with an internal gas bladder, and an elastic connector, such as a spring, disposed between the main body and the central handle of the shock absorbing baseball bat.
The elastic ring member and elastic connector must be separately manufactured and assembled with the other members of the bat, whereas in the shock absorbing bat of the present invention, the elastic members are formed integrally within the structure of the bat by a casting technique and are intimately in contact with the main body and stem of the bat, and strongly adheres thereto.
This not only provides a bat of improved shock and vibration absorbing characteristics but also increases the sturdiness of the bat.
As the elastic ring of the above mentioned reference usually requires various recessed areas to be formed within the main body in contact therewith, the structure of the main body would be significantly weakened.
The elastic connector would also require various appendages or threaded areas to be formed on corresponding members of the bat, which increases the manufacturing complexity and also adversely affects the integrity of the bat's structure.
In the shock absorbing baseball bat of the present invention, an elastic end piece and guard piece are directly formed between a main body and a stem at respective front and rear portions thereof, and which do not require separate assembly or pre-formed recessed or protruding mating surfaces on the main body or stem for securement therein.
As such, the improved structure shock absorbing baseball bat of the present invention provides a shock absorbing baseball bat that is simple to manufacture and that has a sturdier more integral structure.